This invention relates to a modular tool assembly having a base incorporating a vacuum mounting arrangement for securing the modular tool assembly to a mounting surface.
Suction mounting devices are frequently coupled to tools utilized for transporting materials between locations or attaching devices to surfaces. Battery powered suction devices are typically used in the construction and assembly industries. For example, auto workers frequently use handled suction devices to manipulate panes of automotive glass between assembly locations.
Recently, power tool manufacturers have developed common battery arrangements that support a variety of power tools sold in a combination package. Such kits may include tools such as drills, saws, and flashlights. Manufacturers are interested in adding laser alignment products, such as laser levels to these kits. Laser levels have replaced chalk lines and torpedo levels as the preferred tool for creating and displaying a level line on a surface. These tools are commonly used for interior decorating projects, such as hanging pictures and installing cabinetry, and exterior projects, such as brick laying and deck assembly.
Laser levels are easy to set up and generate an alignment beam which does not mark up the mounting surface. Current laser level products are either mounted to an adjustable frame or are secured to a mounting surface with a fastener. Laser levels typically include a laser light source mounted within a housing. The laser light source may be rotatably mounted within the housing to allow for either horizontal or vertical transmission of the beam.
One limitation of current laser alignment devices is that the laser levels cannot be easily repositioned on surfaces once mounted. Many laser level devices either incorporate a pin or a fastener to mount the level on a vertical surface to generate the alignment line. If the laser level is not properly aligned on the wall, a user will have to remove the device and remount in the proper position, placing additional marks and holes on the surface which must be patched.
It is desirable to provide a modular tool assembly having a base incorporating a vacuum mounting arrangement that is configurable to support a variety of tools, including hooks, clamps, light sources, battery powered tools, laser leveling devices and similar devices. It is also desirable to provide a modular tool assembly having a vacuum mounting arrangement that can be easily mounted to a mounting surface without damaging the finish of the surface. It is further desirable to provide a monitor to monitor the vacuum seal to ensure proper securement of the assembly to the mounting surface.